I will be stronger!
by Hikaru-Diamond
Summary: Remembers of Shinichi/Conan still trembles within him. Even so, it only enforced his determination to arrest, no, to destroy the Black Organization! Reviewing the Chapter 16 of the manga.
1. Memories of weakness

(Am I still weak?)

("Whenever you get in a rush, unless you calm down and act rationally, you'll never be a top class detective! Calmness, composure and diligence! That's your beloved Holmes, right?")

Those words that professor said still rings inside my head just as I remember what just happened today… Masami Hirota was murdered, although the police say that it was suicide because the fired gun has only her fingerprints on it; but I knew the truth, and this time it was a truth which hurts. She was murdered by the same organization she once belonged, and thus, the one which made of me: Kudo Shinichi the person I am now, the Shrunken Detective: Edogawa Conan.

* * *

-"Ran-neechan! Hurry up and call an ambulance, and then everyone else!"- Conan said as he tried to stop the bleeding from Masami-san. Thus, she ran out to call the ambulance and her father to come here.

-"It won't do any good…"- Masami-san said as she was trying to get up –"It's too late for me…"-

-"Don't speak!"- Said Conan –"If you say anything your wounds will…!"- For the first time, the High School Detective was feeling something that he might have never felt before… it was fear. Fear of seeing his very own hands covered in the blood of someone who was already a goner, someone he wasn't able to save, even if he already solved the case again…

He'd always love to solve crimes and murders, but this time, he got to experience the real thing; and right now, he was watching it on live, someone dying…

-"You're… that boy…. The kid from the detective agency, right…?"- She cannot stop coughing blood as she was speaking –"How did you know I was here?"-

He knew what to say, he won't hide anything –"The transmitter…"- Masami-san expression changed as he was explaining everything. –"When we first met at the agency, I accidentally stuck it at your watch."- He said –"I got to the hotel by following it, and we ran across you there…"-

He kept explaining the case all over –"I saw you carrying those big cases, and I knew it then, you are the culprit from the "1 Billion Yen Robbery Case" …"-

Her expression was not only shocked, but amused by the fact that a 6 year old child had solved it all –"Who… who are you?"-

-"Edogawa… No… (No, its okay now, isn't it… At least I want someone to remember me as my real self, even after death…) Kudo Shinichi, the Detective!

! (Kudo Shinichi… the High School Detective!?)

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-"I wish I could take you out of the organization, you know, Shiho?"- Said Masami, no, Miyano Akemi, to her little sister, an auburn haired girl whom was 18 years old and was now working as a scientist for the Black Organization._

_-"Onee-san?"- Shiho, the little sister, said._

_-"It's just that it's not fair! You got stocked with our parents' research, and because of that you're always into work! Do you even have a time to rest?"-_

_-"It's not like I am complaining… but I have to confess that there are times when I feel like running away with you…"- And as she said that in a very melancholic tone, Shiho pressed her fist very firmly in front of the chest pocket of her lab coat; but Akemi got a glimpse of what is inside of it_

_-"Hmmm, what is it that you have in there, sis?"- Akemi said as she, fast enough, got to take away the paper that Akemi was holding inside her chest pocket_

_-"W-Wait! Onee-san!"- But it was too late_

_It was a newspaper, a specified article was written there:_

**_"_****_His name: Kudo Shinichi!" That's what the tittle of the article says, also: "High School Student Detective Solves Another Case!"_**

**_"_****_Once again, the 17 years old, Kudo Shinichi, gets to solve another case! This time: a murder. As the case progressed, he got to know about the modus operandi of the culprit: Since he was the owner of the building where the party was being held, he knew about the short distance between the windows of the room where the victim, Yamazaki-san, was before being killed, and the roof which is accessible from the other room. And to hide suspicion, the owner and culprit hide himself behind a supposed injure on his right leg, which was healed months ago. But the young hero of the Metropolitan Police Forces saw through it, and brought along justice and truth! Just as he says: "Only one Truth prevails!""_**

_-"Ohhhhh, I never knew you were into younger boys! And you're after this guy! Shiho I'm jealous!"- Said Akemi while embracing her sister so excited and happy about her sister._

_-"I-It's not like that!"- Shiho said, flustered by the moment. Only Akemi was the only one who can see her little sister like that, seeing her true self._

_-"But don't you think of romantic stuff, like, being taken away by your charming prince? It would be a so romantic experience for you!"- Said Akemi._

_-"Well, I sometimes think about it, too…"- She then said –"Nee, do you think that , if he get to know about the Organization, will he be able to uncover it and bring justice to them?"- _

_-"Don't try to hide it, you know, __**"Only one Truth prevails!"**__"- Said Akemi with a jokily tone_

_-"O-Onee-san!"- Again, flustered._

_-"Well, let's just hope for the best, OK?"- Akemi said as she winked to her little sister._

_Little they knew that they were being heard by Gin, one of the closest members of their Boss…_

_And that later that night, the news of Kudo Shinichi being killed by Gin has spread inside the whole Organization, leaving a sad and hopeless Shiho, now that her "only hope" was now gone… Or that's what she thought…_


	2. Memories of Vengance

_*Gin's flashback*_

_Just when he was going to inspect that the transaction was doing fine, Gin finds out about their little Detective hearing and documenting everything about it. Just when he sees Shinichi eavesdropping Vodka and the other man, Gin hurries to slam the teenager from behind, leaving him on the ground._

_-"Aniki!"- Said Vodka, watching to Shinichi being on the ground_

_-"This little runt was trailing us from behind…"- (Yes, the little runt who's trying to get to Sherry…) thought Gin as he remembered the conversation he heard from Sherry, AKA, Miyano Shiho, and her sister._

_-"Should we kill him?!"- Suggested Vodka._

_-"No, don't use guns!"- Yelled Gin to his "partner", if that's what Vodka is to Gin –"The police are still around because of earlier, so we'll use this: The new poison that the Organization developed"- Gin said as he produced a pill out from his bag. –"They say it won't leave any signs on the body, even with an autopsy. We haven't tasted on humans yet, so let's make him our first gunea pig…"- The pill that Gin took was now inside of the teen detective, and with a cold and satisfied look on his face he says some last words to the fallen detective –"So long… Detective!"- (And never come back to Sherry again...)_

* * *

And then they ran away from the scene, just to come back to the labs where Sherry was working, and see her sad face filled with disillusions about her "charming prince" being not able to save her… or at least that's that they thought…


	3. Memories of Determination!

(So this is what happened!) Thought Akemi, hidden within the identity of Masami Hirota, about the revelation. She knew from her sister that some mice used for the experiment, instead of the wished results, they actually would get younger, something that only her little sister saw through; since the rest of their lab mates would think of it as a failure at the testing of the drug. And now that she thinks about it, maybe, just maybe, the drug also failed into killing him, and instead of that, it reverted Shinichi into the 6 year old child that he is now. (So that's how it is…)

-"So pitiful…"- Akemi said. –"Every member of our robber gang, all of them, killed each other… even myself, at the hands of the Organization…"-

Shinichi's expression suddenly changed –"Organization?"-

–"A large Organization, hidden in the secrecy; so far, all I know about them is that their color is black…"-

-"Black!?"- Said Shinichi

(So he knows about them already…) –"Yes, they wear black clothes; that makes them look like crows…"- Just as she suspected, Shinichi's expression was now a terrified one.

She then gives Shinichi the location of where the 1 billion yen is hidden. –"I beg of you… little detective…"- (Please, protect my beloved sister… you're her only hope left now…)

…

Her body is not moving anymore…

* * *

Ever since that time, I can't stop thinking of nothing bot of how weak I am; I'm not the so great detective I thought I was… I wasn't able of saving her life, and I let "them" lurk into the darkness once again… But I swear that, once I become stronger as a detective… I will not only pull them out of the darkness… **I'll make sure that nothing remains of them! I swear that I'll destroy them! Definitively!**

* * *

So little he knew that, during his so exhausted journey to uncover "them", he'd be able to find the one Akemi cared so much; and that after learning that that girl was Masami…, no, Miyano Akemi's little sister, Conan knew that now it was his work to protect her, no matter what.


End file.
